


Daddy

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: You have a huge daddy kink but are unsure of how to let Peter know about it, even after you start dating. That is, until he finds out by complete accident.





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine: [Imagine Peter's reaction to you calling him 'Daddy' for the first time](http://thranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com/post/129391432871/gif-source-peter-imagine-peters-reaction-to-you).

"I don't know what you were thinking, Y/N!" Peter says to you as he follows you into his apartment. "Going in like that! And calling Chris Argent, of all people!"

"First off," you say to him, turning around after you hear the apartment door click closed, "it was a nest of vampires, Peter. An entire nest! You couldn't take on all of them even if you tried. And secondly, Chris has the most hunting experience out of everybody, and he knows things, okay? I think I did the right thing by calling him!"

"You still shouldn't have done it!" Peter says, walking in his bedroom, probably to change his clothes. His were pretty torn up after the fight that he almost lost with the vampires, and you plop down on the couch, pulling out your phone and sending a text to Derek.

You roll your eyes. "Jeez, Daddy," you say under your breath, "I'm sorry I care about you enough to save your life."

You figure that's the end of the conversation, since he's no longer talking to you, but when you hear his heavy footsteps come back into the room, you lower your phone so you're looking at him. He has this look in his eye that you're not sure you've ever seen before, it almost looks...hungry? Whatever it is, it turns you on a little.

"What did you just say?" he asks you, walking -- no, _stalking_ would be a better term here -- towards you. "What did you just call me?"

Shit. You've been caught. You're internally panicking, but instead of showing it, you just lick your lips and look at him, your gaze never faltering. You had tried so hard to keep that particularly kink of yours hidden, and nobody knew about it, but from the look on his face, Peter has just figured it out.

You decide to feign ignorance. You figure that's the best way to go right now, so you shake your head. "I didn't say anything."

Peter gives you a look that says he doesn't believe you, and then he leans in closely to you and says, "Really, because I'm pretty sure I just heard you call me _Daddy_."

You clear your throat and said, "I was just being sarcastic. You know, you sounded like a parent scolding a child."

Again, he didn't look like he believed you. Instead, he said, "That doesn't explain the spike in arousal coming from you right now. You wanna try the truth this time?"

You're not giving up without a fight, so you shrug and say, "I don't know. Maybe your wolfie senses are off."

He cocks his head and the look he gives you is nothing short of intense. "I'm giving you one more chance, Y/N, or does _Daddy_ have to punish you for lying?"

Part of you wants to say fuck it. You want to tell him that yes, you do have a daddy kink, and yes, you've thought about him in that context before, but you didn't want to weird him out, so you didn't say anything. But the look he's giving you can't be described by anything other than predatory, and you're wondering what would be so bad about letting him know.

"Fine," you say, watching him. "I called you Daddy. I've got a kink, okay?"

He licks his lips before leaning down to look at you.

"Good girl," he says huskily, and you can see the hunger in his eyes. There's just something in his gaze that tells you he wants to do very bad things with you. He's standing about two feet away from where you're sitting on the couch, but he says, "Come here, baby girl."

The way he was looking at you, even the way that he was speaking to you, all low and husky, was doing things to you. You could feel yourself growing wet at the anticipation of what could happen. So, without really thinking about it, you place your phone on the table in front of you and stand up, going over to where he is.

"Good girl," he says, and that just makes your insides melt as you let out a soft whimper. He smirks at you, "Yeah, I thought so."

"What do you mean?" you ask him.

"Y/N, do you really think that I don't pay attention to your kinks and turn-ons? I pay better attention than you think I do, and I know what praise does to you, baby girl."

"Be a good girl and give Daddy a kiss," Peter says, and you want to do nothing but comply. You wrap your arms around his neck and lean in. You wrap your arms around his neck and lean in. The kiss starts off chaste, but after he runs his tongue across your lower lip, silently asking for access, you open your mouth and let your tongue dance with his.

It feels absolutely amazing to kiss him. You'll never get over how much you love the feeling of his lips on your own. But all too soon, in your opinion, he breaks the kiss and leads you to his bedroom. He leans down to kiss you once more, and then, after breaking the kiss one more time, he pulls his V-neck up and over his head, throwing it on the floor. He tears your shirt up and off you as well. It's not long before the both of you are standing there, naked, and Peter says, "Go lie on the bed, baby girl."

You nod and lay in the middle of his king-sized bed, wondering what he has planned here. He joins you on the bed, leaning down to kiss every inch of skin that he can reach. He kisses you down your breasts, taking time to swirl his tongue around each of your nipples, before venturing south, down your stomach. He then bypasses where you want him the most and kisses from one of your ankles up your calf, to your thigh. He then repeats the gesture on the other leg, and even though he's getting dangerously near where you really want him, you know he's teasing you because he just looks at you through lidded eyes.

"If you want something, little girl, you need to ask Daddy for it," Peter says, his blue eyes studying yours. "I can't give you what you really want if I don't know what it is."

You groan, and he says, "Come on, be a good girl now. What do you want?"

"I want you to eat me out, Daddy, please," you beg. "Please eat my pussy. God, I need it so bad, I need to feel your tongue on me."

"Is that what you want?" Peter asks, and his indecision is just making you hotter. You nod eagerly.

"Yes, Daddy," you say to him. He's got this glint in his eye, like he knows exactly what he's doing to you, but then leans down and captures your lips with his. The kiss isn't very long, only a few moments, but then he scoots down your body and licks a stripe up your slit.

It feels so good; it feels fucking _amazing_ , and his nose brushes your clit as he fucks his tongue inside you. You're trying to hide your noises, but he breaks away long enough to say, "None of that, baby girl. I want to hear the noises you make. Let Daddy know he's doing a good job."

You nod as he goes back to his work, fucking his tongue into your opening, and this time, you're not afraid to let the noises leave your lips. You reach down to just run your hand through his hair, and he groans against your clit.

It's not very long before you feel that knot in your stomach start to uncoil, and you know you're going to cum. "Daddy," you cry out. "Daddy, I'm gonna cum. Oh God, I'm so fucking close."

He inserts two fingers and looks up at you. "Cum for me, baby," he says to you. "C'mon, I want to see you cum for me."

He leans down and sucks your clit into his mouth while fucking his fingers in and out of you, and he bites your clit gently with his blunt human teeth, and that's when you shatter, letting out a loud cry as you cum around him.

He fucks you through your orgasm before withdrawing his fingers and looks at you. "You taste so good, baby," he says to you. "You want a taste?"

You don't hate the way you taste, as you've tasted yourself on him before, so you nod eagerly. He brings his fingers to your lips and you suck your juices off them.

After withdrawing his fingers, he leans up, kissing you on the mouth, his tongue invading your mouth and dancing with yours. You taste yourself on his mouth and think there's nothing sexier than the taste of yourself on his mouth after he goes down on you.

When he breaks the kiss, he fumbles in his nightstand, coming back with a foil packet. You look at him, "You want me to suck you off?"

"No, baby," he says. He sees the confused look on your face and says, "It's not that you're not good at it. You're fucking amazing, okay? But I need to be inside you, like, now."

He rips the foil packet with his teeth and rolls the condom on himself, crawling up on the bed and enters you in one thrust. You cry out at the feeling; it feels fucking amazing and you love it.

He doesn't start out slow; the pace he sets is fast and punishing, and you love it. He leans down and kisses you as he fucks you. When he breaks the kiss, he says, "How does it feel, baby? Tell Daddy how much you love his cock in your pussy."

"Oh, I love it so much," you cry out. "Daddy, feels so good. I'm so close."

"C'mon, baby," he says, his pace never faltering. "Cum for me. I want to feel you cum on my cock."

You let go, cumming around him, and he lets out a low growl before he cums as well, spilling into the condom. Once he removes himself, taking the condom off and tossing it into the trash bin next to the bed, he lies down beside you and wraps his arms around you middle.

"I love you, baby girl," Peter says, snuggling you. This is the best part of sex, in your opinion; right after sex, when you both are snuggled up to one another and ready to fall to sleep.

"I love you, too, Daddy," you whispered, but he's already starting to drift off. You close your eyes and join him in a dreamless sleep.


End file.
